Rest
by Wildfire2
Summary: Jonny losses a bet against Hadji and Jessie. Now Jessie wants him to test a game for her.. but she forgot to test it.


**Rest…**

Chapter one

By Wildfire

"Hey Jonny when your done with the kitchen I need you to do my laundry." A young red head walks past the sulking boy with a smirk, she was followed by a young Indian man.

"Yes, my friend, and when you are done with that I could use you to help me look up some names my mother gave me. They've been poking there heads around the palace and she's worried. And by helping I mean you." He smiles and heads out.  
Jonny slams the dish towel down glaring.

A man, unnoticed before, starts laughing his white hair clung to his face from the sweat. "Come Jonny did you really think you'd win that bet? It was two against one, your good kid but not that good"

He looks up "I didn't think they'd go THIS far in the bet, and it's only the first day!"

"Why not? They are your friends… wouldn't you go that far? Wouldn't you push them the whole seven days? Until they both wanted to kill you?"

"Well… not all at once! I'd start them slow" Jonny dries a dish and puts it away.

Race only laughs "well how decent of you" He grabs an apple and heads out of the room, still chuckling.

Jonny sighs glaring out the kitchen door. He knew it was his own fault, but he couldn't help it, they challenged him and if he backed down they'd think him chicken. Plus he had made that game, he knew the track. He would have won but they hadn't played fair Jessie had focused her whole attention on shooting and blocking Jonny while Hadji won the race.

He dries the counter than heads up to get Jessie's laundry. A small smirk crosses his face as he thinks there might be something in there he could use to black mail Jess with.

It was late in the night; the compound was dark except for a lone light in the light house.

Jonny rubs his temples as he stares at the computer screen he wasn't even half way through the list Hadji had given him and he was no closer to finding anything out about these men, they all seemed the same. Just poor beggars, which showed no real threat except they were poor desperate men. Jonny growls and writes down another note and closes the folder. He looks over at the folders of men he hadn't done. Hadji wanted it done by morning or most specific by breakfast. Jonny picks up the next folder.

Jessie yawns as she comes down for breakfast. Hadji meets her half way.

"Morning Jess"

"Mornin' Hadji, have anything special planned for Jonny today?" She brushes her hair back with a smile.

"I figured I'd let him sleep for a little bit than wake him up asking where the paperwork is" he chuckles "I seriously doubt our friend could finish it. I gave him every ounce of paperwork I could find."

She smiles "We never said what would happen if he didn't do something."

"No we did not; maybe we shall ask him what he thinks we should do. If I know Jonny I bet he'll come up with something worse than we well"

"Maybe he'll tack on another day. I could use him to follow me around the mall and carry my bags, maybe my purse"

Hadji only laughs "That would be cruel, my friend, even for you!"

They enter the kitchen to eggs and toast, Race was pouring some orange juice.

"Dad? You made breakfast?" Jessie sits down.

"Yes, I wanted to get to it before you ordered Jonny too. You two haven't, by chance, seen him?"

"No, I'm sure he's still sleeping"

"He wasn't in his room" Race frowns looking out the window, he heads for the door to go look for him but just as he was opening the back door Jonny comes in from the kitchen door.

"Mornin…" he plops a large pile of folders in front of Hadji.

Hadji's eyes widen "Y-you finished?"

Jonny gives him a look "was I not suppose too?"

"Well… no I mean yes, of course you were but, I just thought…" He trails off as he looks the paperwork.

Jonny yawns rubbing his forehead "I'm going to go take a nap… if that's alright with my 'masters'?" he gives a mock bow.

Jessie glares "Why you arrogant-"

"Go to bed Jonny, your 'masters' will wake you when they need you. I'm sure they can eat on there own" Race turns his attention to the other two "do you?"

Jessie looked real inclined to say something but looks down after a glare from her father.

Jonny sighs and heads out of the room up to his bed room. He plops down on the bed and cuddles into the sheets, he was so tired. His eyes close almost immediately.

"Jonny? Are you still asleep?" Dr. Quest stood at the door "If you want to go with me to that conference you need to get up"

Jonny groans "That's today?"

Dr. Quest goes and sits on Jonny's bed "yes, but if you don't feel up to it that's fine I can make up for your speech, I've read your work on the quest world games. I'm sure I can do it. Would you like me to call Dr. Baker, I'm sure she can make a house call"

Jonny groans "I'm fine dad. I was just up late; I'll be ready in a minute, ok?"

Dr. Quest nods and pats Jonny's shoulder and heads out.

Jonny rolls out of his comfy bed he takes a quick shower and heads down.

Race raises an eye brow at him. "You better eat something if you're not going to sleep. You need to keep your strength up."

"Jonny let's go son! We're going to be late if we don't leave soon."

He shrugs at Race and runs to catch his father.

The man sighs, it was amusing to watch the kids with there bets, but if this kept up Jonny's health would be compromised, something that could be very dangerous in this house. Race stands he couldn't stop the bet but maybe he could make sure Jonny was safe by checking up on their enemies.

On the way home Jonny feel asleep in the car, it was a short drive but any sleep was well needed.

Dr. Quest parks the car at their home and looks at his son. He didn't seem ill, just very worn out. He'd have to ask Race about it, he kept up with the kids much better than he did. "Jonny?" he gently shakes him "Jonny we're home why don't you go up to your room"

Sleepy eyes turn to Dr. Quest he nods and slips out of the car and heads back upstairs.

Jessie waited for him in front of his door. "You've done an all nighter before Quest and you're doing it again! I have things I want you to do so don't try the pity me thing! You made a deal"

Jonny glares at her, "What do you want me to do? Your majesty!?" Jessie was quickly becoming unreasonable, he knew he shouldn't push her but he was SO tired.

Jessie stares at him, she had planned only on teasing him but her own fuse, which was quite short, went at the Majesty comment. And it wasn't like Jonny hadn't done an all nighter before. It wouldn't really hurt him. "…. My room needs cleaning, vacuuming and dusting. Than you can have a little break from work by trying out some games I've come up with for Quest world, and we'll just see after that." She turns on her heal stomping off.

Hadji watches with a frown, this was suppose to be just fun teasing. He had no desire to actually push Jonny to his breaking point. He did not think Jessie did either. She was only letting her temper get the better of her, Jonny and her were much alike at times.

It didn't take Jonny long to finish Jessie's room. He heads up to the light house, hoping against hope this was only some game he could either sit in or maybe it was a trivia game. Opening the door he was a little surprised to see only Hadji was there.

Hadji looks up and sighs Jonny was starting to look way past worn out. His face was pale and dark circles had appeared under his eyes. "Jessie has asked me to run the games for you. It'll only take a minute than I suggest you head for bed. The day grows late and you seem to be very worn."

Jonny nods grabbing a head set and sitting in the chair.

"Log on in 3…2…1 subject Jonny Quest"

Jonny looks around it was a forest like arena a sword was perched against a tree. He grabs it guessing this was not going to be an easy game. There was a low whistling sound and he was surrounded by ten solders.

He fought the best he could but even in Quest world his muscles seemed to drag, he was so tired he slashes down on an enemy he turns just in time to see one of them bring the sword down on him. As the blade cut down on him he figured he'd be logged out or at worse have the game start over, only it didn't. At first there was nothing, than a small tingle.

"Warning malfunction, Warning malfunction, warning malfunction, discontinue game, malfunction."

Hadji presses the log out button quickly but nothing happens "Iris log Jonny out!"

Jonny screams as it feels like world was being torn from his body. Quest world wasn't suppose to hurt…

Hadji watches in horror as his friend's body arches off the chair in pain, Quest world was actually electrocuting him. He runs over and grabs the plug in for the Quest world and rips it out. There was a loud crinkle sound and Hadji was thrown backwards from a small blast. His eyes turn to Jonny, who was eerily still.

Hadji bursts up to his side "Jonny?!" He feels desperately for the plus he knew MUST be there. He sighs in relief as he finds a slow but steady rhythm. He lays a hand on Jonny's chest just relived in the fact that it was moving up and down.

There was a loud bang than the sound of footsteps on the stairs and Race appeared in the door way "What happened?! We heard a blast than all the lights down there went out."

Dr. Quest was right behind him "are you boys alright"

"Jonny was playing a game and it crashed but wouldn't let Jonny out of the game. I had to unplug it manually." He gestures to the wall with the large plug now missing. "It must have knocked out the rest of the power, Sorry" he hadn't even noticed the lights were gone he had been to worried about Jonny that he supposed it just wasn't important.

There was a long shaky breath and they all turn to look at Jonny who was now awake and seemed to be having trouble breathing.

Benton was at his side in a second "Jonny"

Jonny's eyes were slightly wide his breath was quick and shaky. But his breath wasn't the only thing that was shaking his whole body was.

"Jonny calm down, you're fine." He turns Jonny's face to look at him "Look at me Jonny, slow breaths. Nice and slow" Benton smiles as Jonny's breath slows a shaky hand comes up and clasps onto his fathers arm.

Dr. Quest smiles and takes the hand into his own. "You're ok.." He looks at Hadji "what did the game do when it wouldn't let him leave?"

"Electrocuted him… it wouldn't stop. That's why I had to just unplug it; there wasn't time for anything else.  
Race goes over brushes Jonny's hair back, this boy was as much his child as Jessie and Hadji were to him. He smirks though Jonny was usually the cause of most worry. He leans down and gently picks Jonny up.

Dr. Quest stands and removes the headset that was still connected to Jonny's ear. He frowns when he sees blood dripping down onto his ear lobe."I'll call Dr. Baker. Race take Jonny to his room and Call Jessie, tell her I want her home. I want to know what happened in that game."

Race nods and heads out of the light house.

"Dr. Quest? Are you alright?"

Benton looks at Hadji "no… something I created nearly killed my son. No I'm not." He rubs his eyes "every time I see you guys get hurt because of Quest world… I can usually blame it on Surd but this time it was just user failer, and a deadly one." He goes over to Hadji "if you had not gotten him away from Quest world as fast as you did, he'd be dead." He hugs the boy tightly than pulls away "now I believe I need to make a call and figure out what went wrong here, and you could be helping Race take care of Jonny?"

Hadji nods and hurries out the door, briefly wondering if Dr. Quest always reacted this way when one of them got hurt. He hurries down the steps and back into the house he was instantly greeted by yelling. It seems Jessie had gotten home just as Race was coming in. He looks around and spots Jonny on the couch. He was struggling to get up.

He goes over to him and helps him. "Easy Jonny…"

"Why are they yelling?" It was very rare to hear Race yelling at Jessie he usually sided with her on most things.

"Because she didn't fully test the game she put you in."

"There yelling because of me… but not at me?"

Hadji smiles "yes my friend for once you did nothing wrong"

Jonny nods "Hadji, can you shut them up. I'm… so…tired" he nods forward and his eyes closing. Hadji gently lays him down "tell them I don't mind and everything's cool… as long as they shut up."

"Of course my friend, now close your eyes. Ignore this world and go to your own where you're peaceful and content." He lies a hand on Jonny's head "don't hear the noise here… only hear your own thoughts and your own wants. Go to your dreams, my friend" He gently removes his hand and smiles at Jonny's sleeping face. He stands and heads for the kitchen, which seemed to be the source of the yelling.

"DID YOU EVEN TEST IT ON A PROTYPE?!"

"I didn't think I'd need to it was just a simple war game… I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT HIM DAD!"

"WELL YOU DID! YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM!"

Hadji goes and stands in the middle of them "yes and now he's sleeping so if you two could not wake him up it'd be most appreciated."

Jessie and Race both quickly leave the room as if to see if they had woken him. Hadji sighs and follows.

Race was already gently picking the boy up to put him in his room. He looks at Jessie "we'll continue this conversation in a minute, stay there!" he voice was a low whisper. He heads upstairs.

Jessie bites her bottom lip "I never meant to hurt him… He just makes me so mad. I wanted to teach him a lesson… make him know… I dono"

"Make him know you were charge" Hadji looks at her "do not feel to bad Jessie as I believe if the roles were reversed Jonny probably would have done the same thing. Neither of you think very well when you can control the other. It is a problem you might want to think about talking to him about."

Jessie looks down knowing Hadji was right "so what went wrong though? It was only a simple war game, nothing in real detail."

Hadji shrugs "I do not know my friend but it went when Jonny lost, it locked him in for some reason. I believe Dr. Quest is trying to figure that out right now, maybe you should join him."

Jessie casts one look at the stairs leading up to Jonny's room than nods and heads off for the light house.

Jonny groans as he's laid on his bed he turns and looks at Race "Race? Don't be mad at Jessie. She was just doing what I'd do back to her."

Race smiles at the boy, "I know, in some ways that's what makes me so angry."

Jonny nods, he didn't really comprehend anything Race was saying. Going 38 hours with out sleep or food had worn him out more than the game had.

Race covers the boy up with the blanket and runs a hand through his blond hair. He stares at him for a while before turning and leaving the room shutting the door softly behind him.

I can continue this if you guys want I have a much larger plot to go with it but I wasn't sure if you guys want that or not so it's up to you. Give me feed back would ya?


End file.
